


girls girls girls

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam sighs as she hangs up from her conversation with yeeun, turning to youngjae, who’s pouting up at her. bambam giggles softly as she curls up against youngjae, mumbling, “yeeun was being a panicked gay again.”youngjae hums, running her fingers through bambam’s brown hair. “again? what happened this time?”





	girls girls girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c_itypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_itypop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one and only you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274981) by [c_itypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_itypop/pseuds/c_itypop). 



> this is in part w the girls!au that can be found on @lullabymv 's ao3 that's linked above !!!!! i'd rly recommend reading that one first or this one might not make as much sense uwu…
> 
> so yea !! day 12 is girls!markbamjae ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, softs

bambam sighs as she hangs up from her conversation with yeeun, turning to youngjae, who’s pouting up at her. bambam giggles softly as she curls up against youngjae, mumbling, “yeeun was being a panicked gay again.”   
  


youngjae hums, running her fingers through bambam’s brown hair. “again? what happened this time?”

 

“she found out about jaehwa unnie,” bambam says, looking up at youngjae. “i was gonna tell her that i know her -- but this is gonna be funny. i won’t let her know.”

 

youngjae simply nods, hand moving down so that she can stroke bambam’s cheek, studying the small freckles dotting her cheeks. “i think that’ll be fun. we should get the others in on this.”

 

“i think so, too,” bambam hums, smiling happily when youngjae kisses her nose. “but, we shouldn’t let jaehwa unnie know, either. i know she’ll ask jiyoung or yeze.”

 

youngjae laughs at this, pulling bambam closer so that she’s somewhat on her lap. “she’d resort to going to jia if she was desperate.”

 

bambam cuddles close, letting youngjae rub her shoulder. they stay silent together, watching the drama playing quietly on tv. half an hour later, the front door unlocks, and the two perk up as yeze walks in, setting down her purse and slipping off her shoes. she smiles at bambam and youngjae, going over to them and kissing their foreheads, whispering, “hi, bambi. hi, jaejae.”

 

“hi, unnie,” youngjae grins as bambam whines and leans up for another kiss. yeze peppers bambam’s face with kisses before moving onto youngjae, making youngjae squeak in surprise. “a-ah, don’t surprise me like that!”

 

“cute,” yeze mumbles, and youngjae and bambam immediately move so yeze can sit in between them, letting the two girls cuddle up against her. “how are my two favorite girls?”

 

youngjae glows at the praise, and she eagerly launches into a summary of her day, playing with yeze’s fingers. yeze listens intently, nodding along and kissing youngjae gently when she finishes. “i’m really glad, hon’. no one bothered you today? you or bam?”

 

“no one at all,” youngjae says, leaning her head against yeze’s shoulder. “but i do have a new music piece… i’m making it for the three of us.”

 

“you’re so cute,” yeze coos before turning to bambam. “and you, bambi?”

 

bambam smiles and tells yeze of her day, and she starts to snicker when she gets into the story of yeeun. yeze slowly grins throughout the story, and she says, “jaehwa, huh?”

 

“yeah, she was a panicked gay,” bambam shrugs, moving so that she was on yeze’s lap -- bambam just  _ really  _ loves sitting on yeze or youngjae’s laps. “it was funny. and she called  _ me _ first instead of jiyoung, who would give actual advice.”

 

“but she is your best friend,” yeze points out, gently rubbing bambam’s thigh, other hand intertwined with youngjae’s. “but i won’t say anything to either of them. we’ll let them figure it out on their own.”

 

bambam and youngjae grin at this, and bambam’s almost  _ buzzing _ with excitement. “and then -- then when either of them  _ finally _ get the courage to ask out the other, they’ll find out and yeeun’s reaction will be so  _ funny _ .”

 

“little brats,” yeze laughs, pulling youngjae close and smiling as she hides her face against yeze’s chest. “but -- i’m a bit tired, let’s go take a bath and watch more dramas from the beginning, yeah?”

 

“i get to choose the bath bomb this time!” youngjae gasps, jolting up and rushing upstairs immediately, bambam whining as she runs after her.

 

yeze shakes her head fondly, stretching before standing and following her girlfriends.

 

her girls would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyeddddd


End file.
